Level it Out
by Pluto's Kiss 360
Summary: Grimmjow hadnt been able to find a mate quite like Ulquiorra. Ever since he died, hes been searching for a perfect mate, but purely for his sexual needs. Ggio is new, but hes too cocky for Grimnjow's liking. He decided to knock his ego down a couple notches. Grimmjow/ggio yaoi smut lemon oneshot Grimmjow x ggio


Summary: Grimmjow hadnt been able to find a mate quite like Ulquiorra. Ever since he died, hes been searching for a perfect mate, but purely for his sexual needs. Ggio is new, but hes too cocky for Grimnjow's liking. He decided to knock his ego down a couple notches.

Warning!: **This story contains gay, hardcore sex between two males characters and is NOT suitable for kids 14 and under.**

* * *

Grimmjow walked with a very slow pace to the meeting he was just called to.

He was deep in thought. "What did Ulquiorra have to go and die for? Stupid." But he wasn't upset because he liked him. He was upset because he no longer had the perfect fuck buddy.

They had no strings attached, rough angry sex at least 6 days a week and he was sexy as hell.

But he went ahead and died! He died a dumb death by the hands of the stupid orange haired rat, Ichigo.

Grimmjow sighed grimly. Its been a few months since then and he is chalked full of sexual tension. He has tried mates since then but, none of them satisfied him, even remotely.

If he didn't get some damn *good tail soon, he'd totally lose it.  
He'd lose it completely and tear down the whole castle with his hands tied behind his back.

At the meeting, which he mostly slept through, Aizen introduced some new Espada.

Grimmjow, who'd doze off but had accidentally awoken himself when his head dropped too quickly to the side, saw his apparently new co-worker.

He was definitely something to look at. The newbie was sizzling hot.

His hollow mask covered most of his oil black hair. His brilliant, cheetah fur colored eyes beckoned Grimmjow so much so that he nearly flew out of his seat to get to him but luckily he caught himself and didn't do anything other than stand up.

His cute round face and soft looking lips made Grimmjow's mind race with the all the naughty thoughts of what those lips could do.

His outfit covered the rest of his body so he couldn't see much more.

"His name is Ggio. I'm sure you all will show him around and work well with him, yes?" Aizen looked at them all expectantly.

Everyone nodded their head obediently.

"Grimmjow, he will take the vacant spot next to you."

Grimmjow hadn't minded at all. It used to be the bat's chair but now its Ggio's chair.

The boy quietly took his seat and eyed Grimmjow for a long while.

Grimmjow eyed him equally as long, as if trying to see passed his clothing.

Oh, how his eyes ached to see what was underneath those alabaster while clothes.

Being the cat that he was, that made him a curious creature. He was intrigued by this man like a cat with a ball of yarn. A curious kitty was sure to investigate.

So as soon as the meeting was over, he raced out of the room to catch up with him, stealthily came up behind him and made sure that he was incognito.

With haste, Grimmjow pulled the waistband of Ggio's pants away from his body and peered into them.

"Well damn!" He whistled after he said that. "That's a nice ass you got there~" he purred. A chuckle came after.

Ggio attempted to elbow him in the stomach but his elbow ended up going through his hollow hole.

But the little fight was enough to intrigue him, cause a little stir in his groin.

'Feisty. Just like Ulqiorra was.'

He grabbed Ggio's elbow with ease and held it behind his back, along with his other arm, and then pressed his hips against the other's backside to get a feel of what he would soon be fucking.

He was enjoying this game of cat and mouse.

The raven haired male wiggled his way out of his grasp and slapped him viciously, leaving little claw mark across the panther's face.

"You keep your filthy sandpaper hands off of me! I'm much too good for the likes of you." He looked right into Grimmjow's eyes very angrily, but he was blushing so it didn't have the real effect he wanted it to have.

Grimmjow was nearly hypnotized by those golden pools as bright as the north star and licked his lips.

He wasn't deterred in the slightest. That slap hadn't even occurred in his mind.

"You're scum." Ggio told him as if he was absolutely disgusted by him. He turned his nose up, showing his snooty side, and walked off.

Grimmy couldn't help but watch those hips twist and sway he walked away.

After his shower, Grimmjow examined himself in the mirror. His eyes were glued to the thin slices left by his soon to be mate's nails.  
He wasn't angry. They just gave him insight on what was to come and a bit of how Ggio's personality was.

They were sort of like battle scars to him. He almost treasured them.

_Almost._

But he'd definitely make him pay for them soon.

It was 3 in the morning when he heard some loud chatter that woke him from his sleep.

It was right outside his bedroom. Who the hell was dumb enough to disturb him from his sleep? Even Ulquiorra never dared to.

He snatched the covers off his body and stumbled to the door.

His hair was a mess and he had drool marks all over his face but he didn't care right now.

He nearly yanked it off its hinges when he opened it to see who was outside his door.

It was Ggio and some other newbie he wasn't concerned about.

Any other time he wouldn't have been so bothered but it was too damn late for them to be pulling shit like this.

A man needs his sleep!

"Look, bitch, I'm tryna get some damn sleep. So get the fuck outta here and conver-fucking-sate elsewhere!" He growled.

"I am more powerful than you. I can do whatever the hell I _please_." He countered.

Grimmjow wasn't in the mood for such B.S. right now. He needed to sleep.

"You obviously don't know who yah messin' with kid. Keep talkin' all that shit, an' someone will have to teach yah a lesson."

"You're nothing but a little pussy. Go back to sleep."

Grimmjow cracked his neck, getting more furious by the second.

"I can't fucking sleep with you yelling in front of my door! Idiot!"

Ggio pulled his pants down and bent over in front of Grimmjow. "Kiss my ass. Oh wait, you're probably too stupid to even understand what I'm saying. _Maaybee iiii shhhhould talk a little slower and louder?"_

It was like he was spurring him on. Oh, _he would show him_. He'd show him who the hell was boss around here.

Angrily, he grabbed the boy by his slender arm and began pulling him into his room. But Ggio wasn't having it. He chopped him in the throat, which caused him to release him, and then began running down the hall.

Grimmjow was irritated as hell. He'd pay for that shit.

First thing in the morning.

In the morning, Grimmjow rose, ready to get some revenge on that golden eyed brat. He needed discipline.

He walked around the most popular parts of the castle, starting with the kitchen first so he could eat some Mutton.

When the boy wasn't in any of those locations, he figured he'd have to go full animal and sniff him out.

He did just that, getting onto his knees and then sniffing his scent.  
Of course people snickered when he crawled by like that but one pissed off look from Grimmjow silenced them until he was completely gone.

His scent lead him to Aizen's throne room. The room was big but pretty much empty, save for a few lamps, maids and the podium in the middle of the room.

The all white room had an 8foot platform and ontop of that platform was Aizen's jewel encrusted, fancy throne.

Ggio was standing, staring at the throne as if plotting something devious.

"I finally found you." He said more to himself than to Ggio.

"I'm a sexy beast. Who wouldn't want to hunt me down? You seemed to enjoy looking down my pants the other day and dragging me into the sewer you call your room." He said as a matter of factly, as if Grimmjow had disagreed with his question.

"You came to molest me some more, huh? No one can resist me anyway. Not even little pussy pests like you."

"You're too damn cocky, you little bitch. How about we knock that little ego of yours down, just a little bit, eh?" He grinned deviously and stalked him around the room, like a predator stalking its prey until he jumped up to Aizen's thrown that sat on a platform at least 8 feet from the ground.

Ggio tried to keep up his arrogant front but the look on Grimmjow's face was starting to scare him.

He backed away slowly but Grimmjow took large steps toward him until he was looking up at him from the tall platform.

As quick as his temper, he jumped up to Ggio's level. When he caught up to him, they were near Aizen's chair.

No where else to run now.

Grimmjow's hand flew out and grabbed the boy by his throat.  
He gasped and grabbed his arm to try and pull it away but he gripped it tighter, making the boy squirm.

The cat had finally gotten the mouse and boy, was he ready to feast.

"You wanted me to kiss your ass, huh? I'll do something to it, but it definitely won't be kissing." He said with a smirk.

Very roughly, he bent the boy over the arm of the cushioned throne and yanked his pants down.

The kid wasn't even wearing underwear.

"What a little naughty boy you've been." He unhooked his belt from his pants and ran it across his bottom, to let him feel the leather across his skin, to let it scare him a little.

As quick as a flash of lightning, he lifted it and slammed it across his bottom.  
"Ah! F-fuck you! I'm not a little boy! You can't just- ouch!- spank me! I'm completely legal!"

Grimmjow continued anyway, doing it so quickly it made a whizzing sound as it ran through the air.  
"No shit, dipshit. Or else I wouldn't be messing with you right now. But you're still a _boy_."

But he wasn't satisfied with this, no. His hands were much quicker and could do more damage.

Besides, he wanted a red handprint on Ggio's ass to match the one he himself had on his face the other day from when he slapped him.

Dropping the belt across the chair, he slapped his ass against his right cheek so hard a handprint was left immediately.

Ggio screamed in please disguised as pain. Grimmjow knew he liked it though

"Are you hard, boy?" He grabbed the twitching length firmly in his hands to feel it and then gave it a delicious squeeze, making Ggio moan loudly.

'The boy is enjoying this! Had he been planning something like this the whole time? Had he been acting like that because he knew I'd do this? He won't admit it but I know he likes this shit.'

"Tch. Figures."

"W-whats that supposed to-argh!"

"Did I give you permission to fucking speak?"

For once, Ggio submissively stayed quiet!

_pop_! A quiet moan and his body lunging forward slightly.

Pop pop pop! A couple gasps and his dick bobbing a little as it hardened even more.

_Pop pop pop_ **slapslapslapslap** pop slap **_SLAP_**! A loud, pained curse and much squirming.

"Fuck you, you small dick bastard!" He shouted, tears brimming his eyes. His ass was red hot and burning as if someone placed an iron on his skin. But he couldn't deny he was turned on so badly his manhood ached.

The sexta wasn't exactly pleased with the newbie's mouth. Very casually, he took a seat in Aizen's throne and yanked the little tiger by his hair and put him on his hands and knees between his legs.  
"Your mouth is irking my nerves, so let's fill it, yeah?" He heavily placed his hand on the top of the boy's head to hold him still, and held his thick, swollen appendages right in front of him.

"Tch. And you thought I was small. This hardly fits in your big ass mouth."

With no hands, he took the head very slowly into his hot mouth and then sucked on it harshly, making the normally light pink tip a crimson color.

Grimmjow cursed and then slowly shoved his face down onto it, until he was deepthroating his 9 inch and a half length and his nose was buried deep in his little patch of trimmed hair.

He held him down there for a while, until the boy squirmed uncomfortably and looked at him with begging eyes.

He was begging to drool _everywhere_.

Just when Ggio was beginning to get red in the face, he began wildly thrusting down his throat, hard enough to make the boys head jerk back, making loud, wet sounds.

So finally, when the boy was whimpering, Grimmjow released him and he came up, panting for air. Once he caught his breath, he continued sucking the man harshly, all the while stroking himself .

"Mmm, yeah baby. Suck on it just like that." He moaned, hips bucking.  
Ggio released it with a 'pop'. Then, he placed his tongue on the slit and slid all the way down to his balls, tracing the veins on the way and started to lick his balls.

"Nnghh...I like you like this. Nice and quiet." He commented, tossing his head back when the boy looked at him with those golden eyes and took half of his hairless sack into his mouth.

Ggio also released that with a pop and flatted his tongue against it and licked it up and down with long strokes. Every now and then, and this drove the sexta crazy, he'd flick his tongue along the underside of the base of his manhood.

He then lifted his hips up a little and pushed his face down so he could lick his hole just for a little while.

His tongue certainly wasn't shy in the slightest. It circled his hole several times and then he'd apply a light pressure against it.

Grimmjow couldn't help but to buck his hips when Ggio looked up at him from down there, his balls on his half of his face and his tongue doing flips and wonders on sensitive parts of him.

After he had enough of that, he lifted Ggio's head and examined the panting, blushing boy.

He leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You want this cock in your ass, don't you?"

"No!" He attempted to snarl back but it sounded more like a whimper.

Grimmjow gave an evil laugh. "Oh, I know you want it. You want it embedded deep in your asshole. You want me pounding you through the darm floor. Ha~ look at yah, filthy little whore, your cock is throbbing, your hole is winking, just begging for it. I know you want it."

He put him into a position where pretty much his head and neck were hanging off the edge of the platform while the rest of him was being held or supported by Grimm.

"W-wait I'll fall-Ahh! O-off!" The rest of whatever he was saying was drowned out by his own moans and the sound of Grimm's hips and balls slamming against the boys bottom.

It loudly echoed through the room.

Since the raven haired man was already well stretched, he didn't waste any time taking it slow and steady. Instead, he went straight for the rough, heavy and deep thrusts that drove all the ukes crazy.

"Did you finger yourself you little slut?" One hand slid up his body, teased his cute pink nipples and then wrapped around his neck.

Being choked was a turn on for some reason. He moaned and nodded vigorously.

"That's why you're fuckin' loose!" He slapped the boy and then went back to choking him.

"Oh yeah, ch-choke me-!" He boy couldn't even get his moans out anymore, Grimmjow choked him so hard but for only a few moments.

That itself nearly brought the boy to orgasm.

But of course it wasn't just that. Grimmjow was skilled enough to quickly locate the other's prostate and continued hitting it relentlessly. They didn't call him the _sex_-ta for nothing.

It all was a matter of listening, really. You just thrust really wildly until your bottom lets loose a sharp, loud cry and then just keep hitting there to drive them crazy.

It was certainly drove Ggio crazy. That, he would admit. Right now, he was so pleasured, his ego was forgotten and all he wanted, all he begged for was 'More! Please more! I want more cock in my ass!' Or 'please! Please harder!'

Every now and then, he'd press his hips against the boy's stinging red ass, just to remind him not to get too mouthy. he couldn't keep making requests, this ain't the holiday inn. And besides, it was punishment so he couldn't let him have too much fun.

His moans were music to the panther's ears.

"Aaahn! Fuck! Ohmykami! Its so deep in my little ass! Ooh!"

He hadn't known when, but Grimmjow had slipped a cock ring onto him. He hadn't realized it until he orgasmed painfully hard and no cum came out.

"When are you going to let me cum?"

"When you beg _nicely._" The last word was punctuated with a sharp thrust to the prostate that made Ggio's eyes roll into his head and his mouth drop open into a loud and very pleasured scream.

Grimmjow smirked, his ego heightened tenfold. He was very skilled in bed if he did say so himself.

And Ggio's ass was just right for him. Yeah it was slightly loose right now but it sucked him in and didnt let go like the strongest current in the ocean.

He decided then that he was the perfect uke for him.

"Please, can I cum? Please!"

Grimmjow ignored his plea with a smirk and continued ramming into his prostate until both of them were on the brink of cumming.

Ggio made some very sexy faces when he hit his prostate hard enough. He thought of taking pictures but he hadn't had his camera on him.

The panther came with a almost feral growl, drowning his insides with his thick white elixir.

Ggio orgasmed hard but the ring stopped him from ejaculating like he so desperately needed to.

When he was sure the white ribbons had stopped, and no more stars clouded his vision, he pulled out.

Before walking away, he stuck his fingers up the boys ass, pulled out a bit of cum and then shoved his fingers into the boy's mouth.

He was too tired to fight back so he allowed it. It didn't taste all that bad either.

Ggio's cock was so swollen and was throbbing so hard it nearly hurt. It hurt Grimmjow just looking at it but nonetheless, he walked away.

"Your egos too big. Glad I could help level it out." He called as he walked out the door.

Then Aizen walked in. "Ggio?"

* * *

How'd I do people? I don't really know Ggio's personality so he's probably OOC and I felt like my Grimm's personality was a little off too.

Tell me what you think.

And Im not sure if I'll do another chapter ...


End file.
